


The Flash/The Arrow Fanfics

by Ploopyegg



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Licking, M/M, Mud, Multi, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploopyegg/pseuds/Ploopyegg
Summary: Small stories or drabbles involving around Barry Allen and Oliver Queen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shamless plug   
> follow my tumblr challengemetowritefanfic   
> :D

Help me write better by giving me Olivary things to write! I will try to write smutty things if thats something you want and I will write basically ANYTHING.

I will add tags as i go along and Warnings before every chapter <3

Read my story slow hands if you want to as well it is also olivary <3  
stay safe loves


	2. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is friends with the Rouges and when they find out he is dating Oliver Queen it is time for a little shovel talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much bad but heres a warning
> 
> threats being thrown at Oliver while hes tied up

Oliver was very confused. He woke up tied to a chair which he would have never let happen if it wasn't for being caught in a ray of ice that came from a gun. He started struggling to get out of the ropes and before he was successful he heard a grunt. Then up walked Mark Mardon better known as the Weather Wizard. He didn't seem as threatening as he walked over and sat in front of Oliver. He then heard a flick of a lighter from over his shoulder and he looked back and saw Mick Rory walk out with his heatgun on his hip. Oliver started to worry as these threatening people walked out from the shadows the Trickster Golden Glider and then last but not least Leonard Snart dressed in his classic parka comes strutting out of the shadows with his trademark smirk.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Oliver looked panicked as the criminals slowly circled around him. Len crouched down to make eye contact with Oliver.

"You are dating someone who we all care about very much. If you hurt him I will not hesitate to ice you." Len snarled as Mick pushed Len aside throwing a shovel and some rope down.

"and we know how to hide a body." Mick grunted as he turned to walk away.

Lisa Snart slowly turned to the playboy and started untying his hands.

"and if our favorite boy finds out about this little talk we had pretty boy I will not hesitate to kill you myself got it?" Lisa said as she strutted away as the others followed behind her.

Oliver stared blankly and then sighed. Now the only problem he had now was finding his way home.


	3. Barry Your Friends are Behind That Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rouges worry about Barry when he goes on a date with Oliver. They do some things to make themselves feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one and its kind of a continuation of the last chapter  
> no warnings this time :D enjoy!

Barry was excited he finally got to go on a date with Oliver after 2 weeks of being apart. He was in Olivers apartment putting the finishing touches on when the front door opened with a bang. Oliver had left a while ago to get something he needed for Barry but Barry had no clue what it was. He shook off the thoughts and slowly walked out of the bedroom and to the front door. What he saw was

"Len?" Barry said confused  
"Barry I need you to run my cold gun to Cisco the trigger seems a little... frozen." Len smirked.

Barry took the gun and ran his hand over it in superspeed to melt the ice wondering why he didn't just take Micks lighter to defrost it himself.

Barry sighed then turned back to go into the bedroom. He grabbed his wallet and when he got back to the door Len was gone and the door was still broken. Letting out another big sigh Barry used his superspeed to buy another door and put it on the henges before running to the restaruant he was meeting Oliver at.

On the other side of town Oliver was having a FIT. Someone slashed his tires on his motercycle and spray painted dicks all over the paint as well. He heard a clown like laugh ring through the air and he sighed The Trickster coming out of the shadows. Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to text Barry about what happened. Barry answered not even a second later saying Leonard broke their door so he had to put on a new one before he left.

Oliver was a bit weirded out until he realized that this was a continuation of the shovel talk they gave him 3 days ago. He hadn't said anything to Barry about it because after Mick threw down the shovel and rope he knew they were serious about killing and hiding his body if they needed too. He sighed again and texted Barry that he will be there shorty and started walking quickly so he wasn't too late.

When Oliver got to the resturant he saw his wonderful Barry sitting in a booth sipping on water. Oliver walked over and slid into the booth across from Barry and sighed.

"Barry your friends are crazy" Oliver muttered as Barry laughed with a twinkle in his eye.  
"They just care alot babe." Barry smiled not thinking its a big deal.

"Barry they are all hiding behind that small plant over there." Oliver pointed out to Barry and as Barry turned he bursts into a fit of laughter at how stupid his friends looked.

Barry turned back towards Oliver rubbing his neck and mumbling about how he didn't really know why they were like this until he heard a loud crash. He turned back around and started laughing again as his friends stood up from the dirt covered ground. 

Barry turned around again laughing still about how they broke a plant until he realized Oliver was gone. Not gone but on one knee with a box in his hand. Barry teared up as his dirt covered friends looked on. 

"Will you marry me Barr?"


	4. Lets Go Fly A Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry fly kites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mezhlauk and That Kid (Hgjjgnk) for these ideas btw im a peice of shit who hasn't given them credit for 3 chapters and im so sorry!

The sun was shinging down in Central City. There was not a cloud in the sky and Oliver wanted to take advantage of it with his best friend Barry Allen. He decided to climb through Barrys window hiding something behind his back and grinning when Barry jumped six feet in the air after Oliver cleared his throat signaling he was in the room. 

"Hey Barry uh... wanna go fly kites?" Oliver questioned pulling the kites out from behind his back shyly.  
Barry grinned and without warning used his speed to get them both down to the park. 

They spent the day laughing and smiling at eachother running as fast as (humanly) possible to get their kites in the air and screaming and hollaring when they finally got picked up by the wind and flown into the sky.

Oliver was thankful there were no metahumans trying to ruin their time together today because seeing Barry smile are the best days of Olivers life.


	5. Identical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver are twins.
> 
> Identical twins. 
> 
> They look like Oliver but Barry is still his dorky self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to hard with this but thanks to That Kid (Hgjjgnk)
> 
> I might expand this in the future to be maybe a short story with maybe 4 or 5 chapters? Let me know y'alls opinions!

As an adult Barry was confused on why people still treated him like a little kid. I mean yeah he was clumsy and he liked action figures and science and couldn't stop talking about these nature documentaries he enjoys but still, He was hot! He had broad shoulders, blond hair, and bright blue eyes just like his identical twin Oliver. So why did he not get girls gushing over him like Oliver did?

Barry sighed he felt defeated. He knew it was because Oliver was the sexy bad boy With the cool motercycle and the swag to make all ladies and boys swoon. Barry just wanted to feel like he belonged. Growing up rich he realized at a young age people wanted to be his friend because of his wealth and not for who he was and that hurt Barry. That is why he turned to science, when his brother was to busy to hang out science made sure he was never lonley.

Barry suddently fell over after running into a hard wall of body. The man slowly turned around ready to punch Barry before Oliver came in and blocked the punch! Barry started to ramble at Oliver what just happened and he didn't mean too. Oliver just looked confused as Barry stood up his face turning beat red. Oliver threw his arm around Barry and laughed.

Oliver turned around before they left to look at the jerk who thought he could get a hit in on his brother and spat out "no one messes with my brother except me."  
Causing Barry to laugh at his brother thankful he knew he had more than science to keep him company.


	6. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a tiny bit of angst   
> idk how to angst really well though. This is also very short.

It's like Oliver shot an arrow through Barrys heart. All Barry remembers is yelling and crying then Oliver screaming "You will never be fast enough to save your mom Barry just get the hell over it!" Barry ran after that because he knew Oliver was right. He might not ever be fast enough to save his mom but he is fast enough to run from the truth and from the pain that is Oliver Queen.


	7. Why did I do this to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry writes a History Essay for summer school at the library  
> Oliver has his plans foiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is what I have been up to summer school and a history essay..but now i am just putting the pain on our poor Barry :)

Barry let out the worlds longest sigh. He did not understand why he was writing a History essay of all things. It would make sense if his major was history but he was in school to be a CSI, why were history classes needed? He sighed again and stretched as he stood up from his library chair catching the attention of popular boy and the highschools biggest douche Oliver Queen. Oliver grined seeing Barrys shirt ride up showing off his runners hips with Barry none the wiser. Oliver stood up not denying his intrest in the nerdy boy and walked over with a little strut in his step stopping at Barry who was finally sitting again hunched over his laptop doing more history research. Oliver leaned over and closed the laptop startling Barry and causing him to look up angerly and then melting when he saw the hottest guy in school staring at him. Barry blushed gathered his things and ran away as fast as he could go leaving behind a confused Oliver. Barry could not afford the distraction he had to finish his paper!


	8. Sexy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry get down and dirty ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you think.. I might be going crazy someone save me from school.

PLOP!

Oliver groaned in disgust turning towards Barry as the speedster acted like his hand wasn't just covered with mud.

"Barry what the fuck?" Oliver complained loudly. Barry just grinned as he took off using his superspeed to attack Oliver into the mud puddle that was behind him. Oliver quickly tried to get the upper hand flipping Barry so his back was in the mud while he also tried to grab a glob of mud to shove in Barrys face. He was unsuccessful as Barry sped out from under him kicking up more mud causing Oliver to get even more covered.

Barry just laughed and laughed not even noticing Oliver was next to him with two handfuls of mud until SPLAT!

Barry had mud in his mouth.

Oliver had won this round of march mudness but next time he didn't stand a chance.


	9. Sexy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and barry get down and dirty..in a sexual way this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and sexy things are not something I have written EVER so I would appreciate comments/feedback/tips. Thanks :D I will also get back to writting requests soon I just have these dumb ideas I will forget if I just don't write them out. I will also be out of school for 2 weeks on friday so more chapters!

Barry was hot and very turned on. He was covered by a wall of muscle known as Oliver Queen he didn't know how he got here but at this point he didn't care. Oliver was kissing him then licking down his throat, around his nipples, down his abs and then over his happy trail and sadly stopped when his tongue hit his jeans causing Oliver to grunt and sit up again. Oliver put both hands on Barry's jeans and pulled them apart with ease causing the button to go flying and Barry to whine. Oliver grabbed barrys legs and flipped him over so his butt was in the air. Oliver pulled Barry's boxers down and dove head first into licking Barry's hole causing Barry to let out a scream. Barry has never been treated this way and it felt so good. Maybe Barry should do this more often.


	10. Mama I'm in Love With A Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't Oliver Barry wants

Oliver was crushed. He had shown up to the lab with one red rose in his hand looking forward to giving to to his favorite speedster. That was until he realized Barry was in the lab with red roses already surrounding him. Quickly Oliver hid the rose in the back of his jeans and pulled his shirt over it before Barry could turn around. The Oliver cleared his throat.

"Oh Oliver, hey!" Barry mumbled. "Len just went a little overboard today with the roses." Barry tried to explain.

Oliver didn't know what to say as he quickly turned around to go find that ice queen and kill him.


	11. Harder Better Faster Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Barry and Len
> 
> Rated E :) but i also don't know what im doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been addicted to the Umbrella Academy since I last wrote something and I am so so sorry.

It was hot oh so hot making Barry gasp every time he moved. Oliver was biting his neck while Len was pinching his nipples making Barry gasp and twitch with every bite or every pull. Barry had a buttplug in so the men above him could tease him relentlessly. He couldn't stop it either he had power dampening handcuffs around his wrists but at least he had a safeword right? Barry was pulled out of his thoughts as Oliver pulled out his plug with Len holding his legs back.

There was no warning either Oliver just sunk his hot cock into Barry's hole making him scream. It didn't hurt thankfully but then Len had his ice cold hand on Barry's hot flesh and it made Barry scream. Neither man was holding back either Oliver was thrusting so hard to rocked the whole bed and Len had an ice cold iron grip on Barry's legs while he shoved his dick down Barry's throat making Barry moan around cold's big dick.

Oliver's thrusts started getting erratic ending when he came in Barry. Len made eye contact with Oliver and said with a smirk as he plugged Barry's hole back up before cumming in his throat.

"The night isn't over yet Barry we have a lot more fun planned." 

Barry moaned.


End file.
